


水与月以及忒修斯

by psyllid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyllid/pseuds/psyllid
Summary: “这是最后一次。”忒修斯向他保证，亲了亲他的额头，纽特想避过但没成功。忒修斯大笑起来。





	水与月以及忒修斯

皮克特是第一个发现纽特不对劲的。他常年住在纽特的上衣口袋里，习性和他的喂养者如出一辙，只在亲密的人面前愿意跳出来，大多数时候只是探出好奇的脑袋，即使被拎出来了也会用长长的须条扒住纽特的手指不放。刚刚他还跟着纽特从一个岩石洞里爬出来，这是纽特找了两天的栖身之所，这个季节总是湿润，风带着远方云层的雨水附着在他身上，但纽特在跨越过一块打滑的岩石后突然倒在了地上，冷汗涔涔。这次是紧急情况，即使是对人类的身体构造不那么熟悉的皮克特也能感知到纽特的不适，他从月牙形口袋的边缘钻出来，两下爬到了纽特的肩上，着急地用他的须条触碰纽特的脸。

“我没事的，皮克特，别担心。”纽特说，但这句话看上去并没有什么说服力，他双眼紧闭，猛烈的干呕让他咳嗽得像个抖动的风箱，他过了好一会儿才勉强把这句话从牙齿缝里断断续续地挤出来，安抚护树罗锅的手指还在哆嗦。皮克特的嘴明显耷拉了下去，无计可施地在他身上上蹿下跳。

过了十几分钟纽特才感觉好受一点。那阵眩晕恶心感仍然像黏湿的触手留下的水痕，在他的下腹翻滚。他一贯擅长忍受痛苦，他上过战场，训练过龙，与无数在其他巫师眼中凶猛可怖的动物打过交道，但这种痛苦与任何魔法造成的伤口和钻心剜骨咒都不同，他双膝跪在地上，脊背像展开的蛾翅一样颤抖着。

 

—

 

“忒修斯？”纽特迷迷糊糊地说，他刚从睡眠的片刻中摇晃着清醒过来，红晕还像迟留未褪的雾气停留在他脸上，把他整个人笼罩成一团懒洋洋，朦胧着的光圈。他的眼睛睁开一条小缝，好几个小时在野外的跋涉与鸟蛇的追逐让他有些累了，合着一整身大衣的睡意与零碎的野草就这么倒在了沙发上，他感觉自己才陷入片刻的混沌，然后就是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，自己的整个世界在黑暗中被人移动了。于是他动了动脑袋，白色的光亮让他一时看不清，只有模糊间家里头顶吊灯的光亮顶在一撮打了发蜡的棕色头发上，有片刻的失真。

“嗯。”忒修斯只是轻轻应了一声，只把怀里的人发出的声响当做还没睡醒时的呢喃。

自从纽特八岁之后他就没有这样被忒修斯抱过的记忆了。但忒修斯做起来那么自然，他竟然也没想到像稍稍长大了一点的时期那样挣扎着跳下来，或许是疲惫真的像野兽一样沉沉地压在他的大脑里，身体本能让他不想做出别的动作。忒修斯已经二十六岁了，成年人的身体只比少年时期更加强壮，像沿着枝干生长的树木，能让他的胳膊更加有力地将他圈起来，仿佛他才是永远没变的那个小孩子。纽特的半边脸蹭在对方沉闷西装的布料上，有一点被他称之为傲罗的气息，会议室的烟草，统一的皮革与应酬时的酒气。他不安地动了动，但他四肢软绵绵地耷拉了下去，只有贴着对方胸膛的那一面是真实的，能感知到砰砰跳动的生命力，吐出的气息和着隔着厚厚布料的心跳声，在将褪未褪的梦境里浮浮沉沉，来自遥远的童年，又或是隔着石头听海洋另一边拍打浪潮的声音。

忒修斯把他放在了柔软的被褥上，姿势就像放下一团云，他感到自己的皮肤被轻柔地触碰了，一阵雨一样落下来。他回应着这阵触碰，脸颊断断续续地与对方的手指相接，然后他无意识地吻了吻，冰凉的，只有一小块指尖的皮肤，甚至是一晃而过，不比亲吻雪花更长。那阵凉意消失了。热烈得多的气息贴了上来，在他的唇齿间呢喃，湿润、炙热、柔软，从他的舌头到重重舔过他的上颚，对方的气息洪水猛兽一样冲进他的鼻子与大脑。然后是鼻尖和额头，每一块肌肤，蓬勃而热切的吻落下来。

“你醒着吗，纽特？”忒修斯在他耳边轻轻地叫。对方吐词间的气息也像含着他的耳垂，话语出口便成了湿润的水珠，青苔一样长在他的皮肤上。

 

—

 

“不可能的。”纽特喃喃地说，更像是自言自语。他下意识地按向他平坦的小腹，但下一秒就像被火烧一样收回了手。他摇摇头，将一些幻想甩出去。“也许我们真的该休息下了，”他说，“好啦好啦，我这就去休息，别，杜戈尔。”

将箱子留在荒野里还是太冒险了，他不想陷入一个钻出箱子却不知道会面对什么的境地，他掏出魔杖，咒语让他的面前生起了熊熊的火焰，又飞来了一些柔软的草木，迅速地在他身后编织。也许睡一觉就好了。他晕乎乎地想，将箱子垫在脑袋底下，一片片香艳的梦浮在他脑海里就像香槟酒上漂了片叶子，光影交错，对于某种气味的记忆让他追影溯源。他猛地又坐起来，因为某个熟悉面孔的浮现，下意识地认为是博格特在作怪。但并没有。那些幻影抓不住又没有实体，并不会因为他大笑或者咒语而消失，它们就那么自然而然地从他身体的某个角落里浮出来，又快得让他的大脑分辨不出，只是轻巧地走过来混淆他的记忆。

也许他该回到家，喝一杯茶。他的思绪像毫无根据的线，胡乱地抛洒在满是灰尘的地上。他对于博格特的认知早在霍格沃兹之前，也在阅读生物书之前。“有种魔鬼叫博格特，你怕什么它就会变成什么。”刚从霍格沃兹放假回来的忒修斯在饭桌上说。“可你会魔法，我没什么好害怕的。”他咬着汤匙。忒修斯眯了眯眼：“那它就只抓不听话的小孩。”等到晚上，忒修斯却发现他真的缩在床的一角，盯着黑暗里的角落不肯睡。忒修斯重重叹了口气，把他抱了起来。

“小斯卡曼德先生，你胆子也太小了。”

“我很快就不怕了。”纽特说，把脸埋在忒修斯刚刚长开的宽阔的肩膀上。

 

—

 

忒修斯是真的喝醉了。他可是个傲罗。这个想法出现在纽特软绵绵的大脑里。但对方没有听见他的回应，只是在不断亲吻他抖动的眼睫毛。他把纽特的一只手握进他自己手掌里，胡乱地扣紧，又不断地摩挲，纽特能感觉到他细微的颤抖。他一直都是两人中更高大的那个，轻而易举就能将纽特整个藏在他的身体底下，也能帮他挡住绝大多数他不愿意做的事情，这副面具太过于完美而强硬，极少表露出丝毫的裂缝。“纽特。”他的头埋在他的肩窝上，过于亲密的皮肤紧贴着他的，年长者强韧的头发不如他的柔软，将他的脖子刺激得痒痒的，仿佛只是毫无意义地重复着他的名字。他伸出手抚摸着对方的后脑勺与后颈，他的生涩像一只年幼的手试图去抚摸一只猛兽。房间没有开灯，但他所处的空间在这一刻似乎不存在了，只有他身下柔软和蓬松的棉花触感是真实的，和身上男人富含着蓬勃热情的躯体把他夹在两者之间，让他动弹不得，每一寸呼吸都在这个狭小的范围里激起浪花触壁的反弹。忒修斯不是那些任何他所能驯养的神奇动物，他是他的兄长，是他学不会拒绝，但永远被纵容的人。

他环住了对方的脊背。忒修斯开始啃咬他的脖子，将这作为一个信号。他的大手热切地从他的衣服里钻进去，抚摸着他平时被规规矩矩的大衣衬衫遮盖着的肌肤，所有隐秘的所在都被他牢牢掌控着。对方与他截然相反的天性在这一刻表露无遗，他所有丝毫被推起的快感都像被对方精细地拿捏住了，在一层层往上涌的浪花中抓住他的绳子，将他拖回他的手底下。刚刚成年的他还未完全长开，两条胳膊藤条一样松松挂在忒修斯纯粹雄性的后背上，一个炙热而勃发的东西牢牢抵着他的下身。

他见过无数次动物发情时的交配，并将这些过程记录得事无巨细，保留在他的观察日记里。他对做爱这事见怪不怪，在大自然里，在每个生物一生的时光里，它就像吃饭喝水一样正常。但观察别人和亲身经历是不一样的，他甚至有些断片，直到这一刻才迟钝地意识到要发生什么。对于陌生事物的恐惧让他开始下意识地抗拒，将忒修斯的肩膀推离了他，而忒修斯正抓着的那只脚腕也试图脱离他的控制。“别怕，别怕，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯一边将他的挣扎在怀里抚平，一边絮絮地安慰着，有点懊恼，但更多的是遥远而熟悉的语调，一时间，这个久违的称呼将他带回那些匆匆而过的日子，时光奔流，夏日炎炎，他和放假归来的忒修斯在稻田里，树下，火炉前整日待在一起，那时忒修斯还愿意陪着他做任何他想做的有关动物的小研究，他也对忒修斯的魔法课程充满好奇，等到夜深的时候，他早已在谈话间昏睡，忒修斯就会把他抱起来，将他乱动的脚握在手里，帮他脱去他的鞋。现在这里的一切都是熟悉的，火炉，床褥，只有忒修斯在两人越来越少的交流中变得陌生了。

但或许谁都没变。忒修斯仍然能轻而易举地影响他，即使他自己从不这么认为。他的两条腿被分开压在忒修斯的身体底下，从未被打得这么开的纽特甚至感觉有些羞耻。但忒修斯持续不断地亲吻他，将舌头和他自身独有的气息挤进他的唇齿之间，仿佛永远也吻不够，他试着回应，青涩地回吻，但很快被大张着嘴接受了忒修斯的一切侵占。他感受到对方阴茎的热度持续地在他的穴口摩擦，他的阴茎也被忒修斯握住了，讨好地上上下下套弄。他胸前的乳头被反复地吮吸挑弄，快感从黑夜的海平面处升上来，将他带到翻涌滚动的云层。噼啪作响的火炉，墙角处跳动的蒲绒绒，冰凉的月光被阻隔在窗外头，枝头被涂得发亮，是个冬季的寒夜，柔弱的月亮遥遥地出现在他眼角，在窗户上像贴着一片薄薄的锡纸。但这些都不再重要，重要的是火热的贴着他的身躯和身体里滚动的血液，这些是真实的或是有罪的吗，他抱着忒修斯的脖子，死死而紧张地扣着，手指在对方的肩膀上留下深深浅浅的抓痕，忒修斯不断爱抚着他，让阴茎先是浅浅地撑开他的穴口，他屏住呼吸，脚背也绷直了，僵硬得像一块砖。忒修斯亲他，从嘴角到脖颈到乳头，让快感像丝绸一样将他重新变得柔软，等到忒修斯的性器缓慢地挤进来，整根将他操穿的时候，他克制不住地咬了忒修斯的肩膀，牙齿细碎地碾磨下痕迹。忒修斯给了他时间适应。等到他真正开始动的时候，暴风雨一样猛烈的撞击让他的头被一次次顶到床板，忒修斯把他往下拖了一段距离，更深地操进他的后穴。

“我很抱歉，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯喃喃地说，好像他真的因此感到抱歉，又或者这样能让他好受一点。他的阴茎退出，又从头到尾地顶进去，不断破开他弟弟的内壁，温暖，舒适，和纽特本人一样，永远温柔地接受着所有怪物，哪怕是入侵。湿润紧热的感觉完整地覆盖上了他，将他所有的理智吸了进去，一阵深深地叹息从他的肺腑间发了出来，我是真的爱他。他想。从老早就开始了，比他意识到的要早，甚至打从他们还没见过面起，纽特就已经出现在他的生命里，他的血液里就有了他的一份。纽特是他的兄弟，他的爱人，他的海上月，他的椟中珠。他所有感情奔向的源头，他永远缺失的一部分。

细碎又微弱的呻吟从纽特的喉咙间溢了出来，他在哥哥的唇下闭着眼睛，整个人轻微地发抖，也许是由于愉快，或者单纯的窘迫，但他不再反抗忒修斯，而是以他的所能对他予取予求。忒修斯将他整个人抱了起来，少年贴着他赤裸的胸膛，手足无措地环着他的肩膀，他握着纽特的胯，一下下激烈地撞击在他的肠壁里。

“哥哥......”他叫了出来，用下齿咬着嘴唇，他在这片欲望的海洋里没有浮木，只得牢牢抱紧他唯一的哥哥。在微弱的月光下他的脚裸显露出偏蓝的光彩，脚趾蜷起而边缘泛青，呈现着一个易碎易折的弧度。在被操得爽的时候他会无法抑制地叫出声来，扬起他从不轻易暴露在人前的脖子，露出长而流畅的线条，是一个驯养百兽却未被驯养过的小猎物。

忒修斯足足把他操射两次才放手。纽特汗涔涔的，无力地脱落在床单上，精液点点滴滴落在他的身上。在第一次高潮的时候他想要逃开，继续插入让他表现出了明显的不适，但忒修斯亲吻他，爱抚他的小腿肚，很快将他安抚下来，于是他没能拒绝。到第二次的时候他已经经受不住了，眼神有些涣散，忒修斯喊了他两次，他才有些反应，回喊了他的名字。但年长者的体力还没有完，他俯下身亲吻他，湿滑地吮吸他的唇舌，纽特下意识地回应他，竟然也没有气恼，或者已经忘了气恼是什么。于是忒修斯又做了一次，纽特乖顺地任由他摆弄，如此宽容的态度甚至让他怀疑纽特把自己当成了给他捣蛋的魔法动物，直到他借着微弱的光线看清对方脸颊上的泪水。

“我很抱歉......我很抱歉。”他说，在两人的记忆里，他从未给他的弟弟道过这么多次歉。他深深地拥抱着他的弟弟，他的月亮。他整个人都贴了上去，尽一切可能努力拥抱着他，带着汗水与蓬勃的心跳，仿佛这样就能让对方溶进他的血水里，感受到他潮湿如沼泽的爱。但纽特没有反应。过了一会儿，雪花从窗户边落下来，他抚摸着哥哥的肩膀，小声地说：“没关系的，我爱你，忒修斯。”

 

—

 

“你不许再拿我当试验品了。”纽特气愤地说，小小的个头鼓胀着的不满快要将他吹起来了。

“好啦好啦，我只是想练习一下它的效果，我一直不熟练。”

“那你也不能对我施一忘皆空！我帮你端了三次咖啡了。”

“我道歉，我不知道为什么好像在你身上总是更容易成功。”忒修斯伸出双臂，大鸟一样把他抱在怀里，小男孩干燥而柔软的棕色头发乱糟糟地蹭在他脸上。

“那是因为我太信任你了。”纽特忿忿地回答。他们的母亲在门外叫他们的名字，是圣诞节，绿色的荧光在窗外燃烧成星星点点，落进苍茫的雪地，歌声在缭绕地唱着，隔绝在这个装饰着雪花的房子外头。食物的香气环绕，火炉卖力地烧起来，所有的氛围像流动的纱，在灯光下显出琉璃的金色。

“这是最后一次。”忒修斯向他保证，亲了亲他的额头，纽特想避过但没成功。忒修斯大笑起来。

 

—

 

火堆燃尽了。纽特是从寒冷中被冻醒的，不知道什么时候下了雨，靴子里积了水，他的脚趾在浸水的织物中僵硬得像铁。他直起身子，面对着湿冷的木材，皮克特在他手边上蹿下跳。他给自己施了个咒语，施了两次才成功，动起来的时候像在摆弄机器。但这只是他自嘲的幻觉，他的身体不是干涸的死田，而是跳跃着新生生命的温暖所在。他收拾好他的手提箱，几步跨过了湿滑的岩石和横七倒八的树根。“我们还有很多旅途要走呢，皮克特。”他说，将对方疑惑的脑袋按了下去。


End file.
